L'affaire du chapeau envolé
by Glasgow
Summary: Sherlock perd son chapeau et entend bien se faire consoler par John Slash Holmes/Watson


Titre : L'affaire du chapeau envolé

Genre : Slash Holmes/Watson Petite romance

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi…

Note : petit OS sans la moindre prétention, dont l'idée m'est venue la semaine dernière alors qu'un vent désagréable soufflait chez moi pendant des jours. Oh, et contrairement à ce que le titre pourrait laisser à penser, il ne s'agit absolument pas d'une enquête^^

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

« - C'était mon chapeau favori, grogna Holmes en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- J'ai bien cru le comprendre, dit Watson, se retenant à grand peine de rire, dans la mesure où vous le répétez depuis dix bonnes minutes.

- Mais vous ne semblez manifestement toujours pas comprendre la gravité de la situation, insista le détective tandis que les deux hommes pénétraient dans l'entrée de leur maison.

- Je comprends que vous puissiez être affecté par cette perte, rectifia Watson, décidément incapable de se débarrasser de son petit sourire amusé. Mais comprenez vous aussi que mon intérêt pour cette perte reste tout à fait relatif dans la mesure où je vous avais prévenu de cette issue avant que nous ne sortions. »

Commençant à gravir les marches menant à l'étage où ils vivaient, Holmes lâcha un grognement indistinct, se refusant, fierté oblige, à reconnaître que son ami avait on ne peut plus raison.

« - Porter un chapeau avec un vent pareil, reprit le médecin en secouant la tête. Il n'y a que vous pour avoir une idée pareille.

- Cela n'en rend pas cette perte moins désolante, remarqua Holmes en passant une main dans ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que de raison. »

Les deux hommes venaient de rentrer de leur promenade quotidienne, qu'ils avaient tenue à faire malgré le vent violent qui sévissait sur la ville depuis plusieurs jours. Le médecin surtout, qui aimait à déambuler dans les rues animées de cette ville qu'il ne se lassait jamais de redécouvrir à chacune de ses expéditions, avait insisté pour sortir. A présent pourtant, passé l'amusement de voir Holmes courir après son précieux chapeau dans l'espoir vain de le rattraper, il commençait à regretter sa tranquillité. Certes il avait bien tenté de prévenir son compagnon que porter un couvre-chef avec un temps pareil n'était pas particulièrement judicieux, mais le résultat était le même. Holmes allait très certainement lui mener la vie dure le reste de la journée et pas pour le chapeau encore, Watson doutant grandement qu'il puisse s'attacher suffisamment à un quelconque objet pour en ressentir pareille affliction, mais plus probablement pour le seul plaisir de l'asticoter. Le détective ne semblait effectivement vivre que dans ce but.

« - Un chapeau qui m'avait été offert par…, continuait Holmes tandis qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage. »

Le voyant hésiter et tenter de se rafraichir la mémoire quant à l'identité de son bienfaiteur, Watson secoua la tête. Décidément, cet homme était désespérant.

« - Moi, acheva donc le médecin.

- Exactement. Ce qui le rend d'autant plus inestimable à mes yeux, comme chacun de vos présents.

- D'autant plus inestimable que vous ne vous souveniez pas que je vous l'aie offert.

- Ceci n'est qu'un détail John. En revanche… »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Watson referma derrière eux la porte du salon, puis, allant se planter devant son ami, il fit la seule chose capable d'interrompre l'un de ces monologues tellement holmesiens, il l'embrassa.

« - Pour l'amour du ciel, taisez-vous Sherlock, dit-il ensuite en s'écartant. »

L'interpellé lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se passer lentement la langue sur ses lèvres humides.

« - Vous savez John, je crois que je suis davantage peiné encore vous ne pouvez l'imaginer par cette perte.

- Et ?

- Et je ne doute pas un instant que vous sauriez parfaitement me changer les idées et me permettre de me remettre de ce traumatisme avec quelques efforts.

- Auriez-vous par hasard un avis sur la façon dont je pourrais m'y prendre ? s'enquit Watson, joueur.

- Il se pourrait en effet que j'ai ma petite idée sur la question.

- Fort bien, je suis ouvert à toute proposition.

- Ce qui pourrait s'avérer plus utile que vous ne le supposez, s'amusa Holmes avant de revenir à l'assaut des lèvres de son compagnon. »

Se faisant, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le fauteuil le plus proche, dans lequel le détective se laissa tomber bien volontiers. Immédiatement, John s'installa sur ses genoux, se hâtant d'occuper à nouveau sa bouche avant qu'il ne décide de recommencer à parler. Mais, pris d'un doute, il s'écarta soudainement et fixa son ami d'un regard flamboyant.

« - Otez-moi d'un doute Sherlock, vous n'avez tout de même pas volontairement perdu votre couvre-chef dans le but que je m'occupe de vous de cette façon ?

- Cela mon cher, vous ne le saurez jamais, le taquina Holmes. »

Se redressant, il promena ses lèvres dans le cou de son compagnon.

« - Bien sûr, vous n'ignorez pas comme j'aime ce genre d'activité de bon matin alors que vous-même répugniez à vous y prêter en pleine journée sans une bonne raison, crut-il bon d'ajouter, chatouillant la peau sensible en parlant. Ce détail pourrait donc évidement vous mettre sur la voie.

- Sherlock, avez-vous conscience du pouvoir que vous avez sur ma personne ? interrogea Watson en gémissant tandis qu'une main s'insinuait déjà sous sa chemise.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'en profite à ce point ? répliqua tranquillement l'interpellé. Je fais de vous exactement ce que je veux. »

Confirmant cet état de fait, John hocha la tête, laissant ses propres mains s'égarer sur le corps souple de son compagnon en soupirant de contentement.

THE END.


End file.
